1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair-winding tool and a hair wave-forming method using the hair-winding tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hair-winding tool for use in cold wave and a hair wave-forming method using the hair-winding tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hair-waving rod, for the cold wave, which constitutes the background of the present invention is generally cylindrical.
Thus, in the cylindrical hair-waving rod, hair is wound along a curved surface thereof. Therefore, in the conventional cold wave, merely a curly hair wave is formed.
In recent years, the younger generation that likes a varied hairstyle is not satisfied with the conventional curly hair wave. That is, the conventional cold wave does not satisfy their desires.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a hair-winding tool for forming a novel hair wave by cold wave and a hair wave-forming method using the hair-winding tool.
A hair-winding tool according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention is used for cold wave. The hair-winding tool includes a hair-winding part having a longitudinal direction and a flat surface portion.
A hair-winding tool according to another preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a pair of rotation-supporting parts provided at both ends of the hair-winding part in its longitudinal direction. Each rotation-supporting part rotatably supports the hair-winding part. The rotation-supporting parts have an engaging portion for engaging an annular and elastic holding member.
In a hair-winding tool according to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the hair-winding part is configured in the shape of an approximately rectangular flat plate, and the rotation-supporting part includes a cylindrical member and the engaging portion includes a plurality of engaging claws disposed on an axial end of the cylindrical member such that the engaging claws are spaced at desired intervals.
In a hair-winding tool according to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the hair-winding part has a passage provided thereon to allow a cold wave permanent lotion tribe used in the cold wave.
A hair-waving method according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes the steps of winding hair on a hair-winding part by using a hair-winding tool; and performing cold wave on the hair wound on the hair-winding part in the hair-winding step to form a zigzag hair wave.
According to the hair-winding tool of preferred embodiments of the present invention, hair is wound on the flat surface portion of the hair-winding part beginning at the tip portion thereof. Thus, the zigzag hair wave is produced.
According to a hair-winding tool of another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the hair-winding part is supported by a pair of the rotation-supporting parts disposed at both ends of the hair-winding part in its longitudinal direction. The hair-winding part is rotated manually in a desired direction by gripping both rotation-supporting parts. It is possible to rotate the hair-winding part automatically by using an electromotive hair-winding device. In this case, the one rotation-supporting part is lightly gripped, and a rotation shaft connected with a driving shaft of an electromotive motor of the electromotive hair-winding device is fitted to the other rotation-supporting part. In this case, the hair-winding part is rotatably supported by the rotation-supporting part.
To hold the hair on the flat surface portion of the hair-winding part in a wound state, an annular elastic holding member such as a rubber band is engaged to the engaging portion disposed on both rotation-supporting parts. Thereby, the hair is fixedly held on the hair-winding part in the wound state.
According to a hair-winding tool of another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the entire hair-winding part is configured in the shape of an approximately rectangular flat plate. Therefore, the hair can be wound effectively on the hair-winding part along the flat surface portion thereof. Further, because the engaging portion includes a plurality of the engaging claws, the holding member, such as a rubber band or other suitable members, is easily engaged in a groove provided between the adjacent engaging claws. Accordingly, it is easy to fix and retain the hair on the hair-winding part after the hair is wound thereon.
In a hair-winding tool according to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the hair-winding part has the passage provided thereon to a cold wave permanent lotion to be used in the cold wave. Thus, first and second liquids of the cold wave permanent lotion permeate sufficiently into the hair in cold wave, thus allowing effective formation of the zigzag hair wave.
The hair-waving method according to preferred embodiments of the present invention includes the hair-winding step to be carried out by using any one of the above-described hair-winding tools. Thus, when cold wave is performed for the hair wound on the hair-winding tool, the novel zigzag hair wave can be formed.
The above and further objects, features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will be more fully apparent from the following detailed description with the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a preferred embodiment of the hair-winding tool of the present invention.
FIG. 2A is an enlarged sectional view taken along a line II(A)xe2x80x94II(A) of FIG. 1.
FIG. 2B is an enlarged sectional view taken along a line II(B)xe2x80x94II(B) of FIG. 1
FIG. 3 is a plan view showing another preferred embodiment of the hair-winding tool of the present invention.
FIG. 4 is an enlarged sectional view taken along a line IVxe2x80x94IV of FIG. 3.
FIG. 5 is a plan view showing another preferred embodiment of the hair-winding tool of the present invention.
FIG. 6 is a perspective view showing an initial step of the hair-waving method according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention to be carried out by using the hair-winding tool of the present invention, namely, a state in which the tip portion of hair is sandwiched between the hair-winding tool and a sheet of paper.
FIG. 7 is a perspective view showing a middle step of the hair-waving method according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention to be carried out by using the hair-winding tool of the present invention, namely, a state in which after the hair and the paper are wound around a hair-winding part, a holding member such as a rubber band is engaged to both ends of the hair-winding tool to fixedly hold the hair on the hair-winding part.
FIG. 8 is a perspective view showing another preferred embodiment of the hair-winding process shown in FIG. 7, namely, a state in which the hair and the paper are wound around the hair-winding part by rotating the hair-winding tool with an electromotive hair-winding device.
FIG. 9 is a perspective view showing a middle step of the hair-waving method according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention to be carried out by using the hair-winding tool of the present invention, namely, a state in which the entire hair is wound around a plurality of the hair-winding parts.
FIG. 10 is a schematic perspective view the zigzag hair wave formed by the hair-waving method according to preferred embodiments of the present invention.